The human eye sees by transmitting and refracting light through a clear outer portion of the eye called the cornea, transmitting the light through an aperture in the iris known as the pupil, focusing the light via a lens, transmitting the focused light through the vitreal cavity and onto the retina. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including but not limited to the size, shape and length of the eye, the quality of the vitreous humor, and the shape and transparency of the cornea and lens. Trauma, age, disease and/or another malady may cause an individual's vision to degrade.
For example, undesirable features within the vitreal cavity may adversely vision. Vitreous opacities, otherwise known as vitreous floaters, are one type of undesirable feature. Vitreous opacities are free to move within the vitreous humor of the vitreal cavity. When sufficiently large and/or dense and within the optical path between the pupil and the retina, such vitreous opacities may obscure an individual's vision. One remedy for vitreous opacities is removal. In some cases, a small gauge vitrectomy may be performed. The small gauge vitrectomy may be performed by inserting a narrow gauge line into the vitreal cavity and removing a portion of the vitreous humor containing the vitreous opacity. Alternatively, the vitreous opacity may be removed via the application of laser energy. In such a method, a physician uses a slit lamp to view the posterior portion of the eye and localize the vitreous opacities. The physician then manually aims and fires the laser. The laser energy vaporizes at least part of a vitreous opacity. This procedure is repeated until the vitreous opacity is removed. The entire procedure is repeated for each vitreous opacity, until the vitreal fluid is deemed sufficiently clear.
Although the vitreous floaters may be removed, there are drawbacks. Small gauge vitrectomies are invasive, require an operating visit and carry the attendant risks. The use of laser energy is non-invasive and avoids these drawbacks. However, aiming of the laser may be difficult. Because the physician views the vitreal cavity along the optical path, it may be difficult to determine the depth of the location of the retina, the vitreous opacity or other relevant features. Consequently, there is a danger of missing the vitreous opacity and/or injuring the eye. Application of laser energy may also result in movement of the vitreous opacities. Thus, the physician re-aims the laser after each application of laser energy. This may consume a large amount of time. Therefore, the use of laser energy may involve multiple out-patient visits, each of which may be hours long. Such a procedure is burdensome on the patient and the physician.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mechanism for improving the removal of undesirable features in the vitreal cavity.